User blog:ScottKazama/Datamined AE Cast Detail Templates/Mycale
Mycale (Perfect Reincarnated Evil Witch), is one of the main antagonists of Akatsuki En-Eins series and the original leader of Gesselshaft before Murakumo Zero. Initially debuted in Akatsuki Prototyp Nr. 1 (which later retitled as Akatsuki Blitzkampf and its final update Ausf. Achse) while possessing Kati (who then becoming her own character in the sequel title En-Eins Perfektewelt). Her “true” form, Perfecti (or Kanzensha in Japan) was originally Mycale-possessed Kati’s palette swapped boss version, until the form becoming entirely different separate character form in the final update of the first game. Between the first game’s ending and the second game, she abandon Kati and currently possessing Anonym Merell Rambus, a Hong Kong nun, thus the latter replaced by her superior, Anonym Guard whereas Mycale permanently in her Perfecti form in the said sequel. She returns in'' Blazblue Cross Tag Battle'' where she is one of the Season 2 DLC playable characters, under her current Perfecti identity and it is Anonym Merell’s body, due to Kati’s playable presences, and the reasons mentioned above. Bio An ancient evil French witch who founded Gesselshaft in over hundred years ago in 1235, having been manipulating history itself, being responsible for potentially hundreds of major events in hopes to conquer entire world, such as the Blitz Motor. Before being executed for her villainy, Mycale manage to use black magic to be able to link her soul into her staff wand, Mazen Dine Slave and be able to possess a victimized host who touches it, should her original body, as well as the rest of her chosen hosts she possessed previously either died, or weaken while released from her possession safely. When a young German girl named Kati took Mycale’s wand when she was in Shanghai, China, she ended up being possessed by Mycale and the witch tricked her parents, even their associates, Sai into thinking “Kati” already looking mature, much to Mycale’s discharging of her host’s annoying behavior. Realizing Gesselshaft’s new leader Murakumo uses her organization for his own scheme, Mycale needs a Blitz Motor to do so that may come into conflict with him over their own godhood gains. She was also responsible for manipulating Marilyn Sue Da Jie into betraying her boss In Fu (one of Murakumo’s clones) and allow her to take over the Tridan Tribe, leading one of its member Da Wei ends up uncovering the truth who In Fu was. Her last encounter when possessing Kati was likely against the member of the Sacred Club of Heresy’s Armed Interrogator consist gun user nuns from Hong Kong, Anonym. As Kati confirmed to be freed from Mycale’s possession, indicating Anonym won and freed the young girl, the nun made a biggest mistake for touching Mycale’s wand without thinking and realizing the witch is still alive inside her weapon, thus ended up being her current host. At time after Murakumo’s defeat where Mycale still possessing Anonym’s body and permanently in her “Perfecti” form to differentiate from her former host Kati, Anonym’s superior, Anonym Guard begin to seek and save original Anonym from Mycale’s possession. Trivia *Because Kati was her host, they share same voice actresses. Category:Blog posts